Child Of The Unknown Daddy
by Megwill
Summary: Flesh and Bone he's just bursting toward tomorrow and his laughter fills my world and wears your smile. I wasn't going to do this, but this is probably going to be a multiple one-shot fic. It's a bit personal so I should be able to show emotion.Genre-Life
1. Choppers and Rovers

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow  
All alone I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just  
Bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile  
_

I stand leaning against the doorway as he plays with toy choppers, fire trucks, cars and rovers strewn about the living room. My baby boy now three plunges the chopper into the fire truck and the loud noise from the crash makes me wince as the chopper and truck crash together. Three years ago I was handed a folded up flag along with Parker. I didn't want the flag, Parker didn't want the flag either we wanted Booth. I hear the chopper crash into another toy and I'm drawn back to reality, back to the little Booth boy in my living room. The little Booth boy that will never know his daddy unlike his brother Parker had.

I once wondered, hell I had pleaded and irrationally wished, wished that our little boy could have met his daddy. Though, it was never an option Booth had died and unfortunately he wasn't pretending this time. He was one of the soldiers that didn't make it home. Home to their loved ones, to simple things like Mac N Cheese, flavored drinks like Gatorade, theme parks, the metro, the diner, a bed, home-us. He was only training men, but the whole war was a front line-flight surgeon, sniper, flying a harrier, Army, AF, USMC, Navy, or Rangers. Whatever branch of the military whatever one's MOS (Occupation) was it was still a war zone, there is no _'only'_ in a war zone. I watch as the wee-woo noise of the fire truck is turned on and the lights come to life on the toy truck.

I had wondered once if it was better for him this way, never meeting Booth. For unlike Parker, my little boy has nothing to miss. He doesn't know what he has missed out on like Rebecca's little boy does. I didn't speak with anyone about my thoughts and wonders. For, everyone had already given me their own opinion. It was horrible, a tragedy beyond comprehension, and that my little boy had never met his dad was God just awful-they were so sorry. I agree with them, agree our son should have met you. But when I looked at Rebecca's little boy, wonder crept in. Did I wish my own son so much pain, pain of meeting you only to have you taken away from him? Everyone was so sorry, but they didn't do anything wrong. I had grown accustom to the "Oh, I'm so sorry." Our son and I would get when a question about fathers came up, I realize now people just don't know what else to say, it's not the answer one would expect-I never did.

It was harder losing you this time, for obvious reasons it was harder than one could ever imagine-no actor or actress could emit the feelings I felt on a screen. I had lost it, irrationally waiting for your return at the stupid coffee cart while I was pregnant. I waited on the bench for about an hour a day. Angela told me it was a sentimental place and it was ok to go there, Sweets surprisingly stayed quiet, just saying he was there if I needed anything, I only had smiled and thanked him. "Mommy!" I smile a serene smile and walk over to my little boy sitting down on the floor next to him. "Here mommy you get the chopper." He smiles and hands me the toy chopper, I set the chopper aside.

"How about we play with the red car and the fire truck instead?"

"Like Uncle Jacks car!"

"Like Uncle Jacks car, it's called a convertible." His eyes dance and he wears your smile as he stares at me awaiting an answer.

"Parker says he likes convertbulls." I smile, so did his daddy.

"He does?"

"Yep he said they are funner than regular cars."

"More fun and I guess they can be."

"Have you rided in a convertbull?"

I smile remembering out of all the times I had, which was my favorite. "Yes with your daddy." The fire trucks lights come on and I chased my son's car around on the floor with it. His laughter fills my ears and makes me smile I receive a smile in return, I set the truck down and pull him toward me into my lap tickling him, giggles escaping both of us. I would never be "over it." Time may help ease some pain but it isn't a healer-I will never forget. I release our son from our tickle fight, but he only looks up at me innocently staying put in my lap. "My Daddy likes convertbulls too?"

"Yeah he did baby."

"Lots like Uncle Jack?"

I smile Hodgins had turned into his father figure. I still had to find some meaning in the center of the pain I felt inside before ever thinking of anyone else besides Booth. It was too early for me to move on, I wasn't ready for it and I didn't want too. "Yes and Parker too."

"That's cause he's both our daddies, mommy." our son says as if I should have known this.

"He is." I stop the truck for a moment and look at our son. "You know your daddy loves you very much right?" your big brown eyes stare up at me haunting me through our sons own brown orbs. I'm speaking to you Booth just like you wanted, do you hear me?

"Yeah mommy you told me already, now can we play trucks?" I smile a half hearted smile at him, he was too young to understand. I knew this, so why did I push. "Wait mommy, you can have the convertbull now cause you and daddy like it. I get the fire truck."

"Thank you." I take the car and hear sirens from the fire truck turn on accompanied by a shriek of laughter. I toss the car aside and grab what Booth had given me the night before I left for Maluku, our son.

* * *

"Child of The Unknown Daddy" is a play on words- "Tomb of The Unknown Soldier" reviews are appreciated.


	2. Reflecting

_Booth opened the door to his apartment only to find my gloss covered eyes looking back into his. "Bones, what's wrong? Come here, come in." he ushered me in his apartment, guiding me to the couch. I didn't say a word and I didn't sit on the couch I look in his eyes and let the buildup of water which had settled in my eyes cascade silently down my face leaving tracks. We had pushed and pulled so much, but Booth had always stayed even when everything else moved on and he was out of sight I knew he would always be there no matter what. _

_I never realized until today, until tonight when I had allowed the deployment to hit me. It was then I realized how much I needed him to be there, not just wanted, he had become an irrational need. While, I said I needed perspective on the matter, on my life-I needed him more. I had doubted us I was scared, but deployment scared me more, deployment held much more worry, fear and anticipation. _

_Suddenly, I didn't want to go to Maluku and didn't want him to leave, but he had to leave and I couldn't go with him. "What's wrong Bones?" he embraces me and I slowly lay my head on his shoulder soon feeling the thin cotton shirt wet with tears. I try to assemble my racing thoughts as my head lay on what I love the most, my constant, if he left the center was no longer. I pull away and look into his eyes letting him see all of me, the pain, love, hurt, worry, and in that moment -he knows. Though, I feel for some reason I have to voice it, give him hard evidence._

"_You Booth, you're what's wrong with me and what's right with me. It doesn't make sense, but-" silent tears slid down my face escaping._

"_Shh, Bones." He takes my head in his hands and kisses my forehead first, my closed eyes and tears that are forming in them, then his mouth meets mine at first the kiss is slow and sensual we take our time, eventually it deepens and I respond tears fall like rain I taste them on my lips. Suddenly, I find myself desperate for more of him and soft and sensual turns to a fierce battle of dominance and desire-need. We never ended up sitting on the couch that night, but we did make it to the bedroom. _

I was right he never left me, even without knowing he had left me with a piece of himself. I look into the little boy with shining eyes walking along the edge of the reflecting pool. My hand in his so he doesn't slip and fall _I won't ever make him fall Booth I'm always right next to him. _Sometimes I wonder if it is he that is holding my hand or I his. "Mommy! Look at me!" he turns and catches my eye sticking his free hand straight out and I notice the light I knew so well looking back at me through those brown orbs. I smile at our son and he smiles your smile back at me. "Mommy are you watching?" You were right, you are watching over me-even out of site. I hope you are dancing an "I'm right" dance in your heaven right now.


	3. Smurfs

"I want to watch Smurfs!" Our son yells from the floor where he sits Indian style

"Excuse me?" Innocent Booth eyes look up at me, much like you use to when you knew I was angry or peeved with you. Thankfully, you had helped me to build up a resistance to chocolate smiling eyes and your smile, but it never last. I guess in a way you taught me, helped me to raise him. "Sorry Mommy. Please can we watch Smurfs?" Booth I miss you.

"Thank you for apologizing now we can watch Smurfs."

"Mommy?"

"Hhmm?"

"I forgot!" I watch as our son disappears into his room, racing back out clutching a small blue figurine in his right hand. He sits down Indian style again, but turns to look at me holding up the small figurine. "I forgot Brainy Smurf! I'm so silly! Huh, Mommy?" I smile at him his eyes are shining a bright light, they sparkle-they have a dance in them. You wished I find a dance and I did our son won't let me forget the steps.

I chuckle lightly "You are silly." Booth I'm watching Smurfs with a three year old, our three year old, our son Booth-our son. I wish you were here.

"Mommy I like my brainy smurf, he is just like brainy on t.v.!"

_You're better then Smurfette… _ I reminisce to the night brainy Smurf became my favorite Smurf and I don't cry, frown, or feel sad, but smile because that was a good memory and today was a good day. I've learned the meaning of one day at a time. I knew your heart had stopped but mine kept beating and unknown to you another heart beat inside me as well. Two hearts intertwined merged to create one, half mine half yours-the center had held.


	4. Brothers, Firsts, Questions and Names

Rebecca and I sit and watch on a bench as Parker and our son play at the park. It's not our bench, and I don't care. Time has numbed certain things to me I don't falter as much as I did before-what once brought glossy eyes now brings a worn, tired and sometimes forced smile. Other times it's a serene smile-and I want to stay lost in my nostalgia forever. My tears have started to dry on their own but my heart is still sad, I know a heart can't truly have emotion Booth-only blood.

Though I feel this way, certain memories can still make my heart race no matter where I am-it's usually something our son says that makes my heart beat faster. Memories are stored in your mind, yet I know my pulse picks up when a certain memory hits me, an emotion-you're in my heart too Booth and not in an 'atta boy way.' Though, I understand there is nothing I can do about lost years for time does not have a return policy. "Caleb's getting big Tempe." Rebecca states the obvious-I don't want him to grow up Booth.

"He is in the average height and weight for a child of four years old." Rebecca's voice lowers a bit as she looks at her thirteen year old push my four year old on the swing.

She turns her head looking me in the eye making sure I understand. "There is nothing average about those two children Tempe." I stare at her a moment not letting her stare go and we share an understanding. Her son had lost his father, as had my son, we both had children by Booth, and we were forever linked-we would never separate the boys. It was an unspoken agreement she had assured me of when he died. We weren't the best of friends-we were two women who shared one common denominator-the loss of our boy's father.

"If you are insinuating they are special I figured that out a long time ago." She smiled at me we went back to watching the boys and silence lingered. "He is doing well in school."

"Booth would be very proud Temperance." I turn my head sharply and look in her eyes again, I smile a small happy grin.

"He loved Parker so much."

"He loves Caleb too Tempe you know that."

"I do."

"Mommy look!" Caleb was pumping his legs back and forth as Parker instructed and Rebecca and I watched as he started to swing all on his own. "I'm doing it by myself mommy!" Booth he started kindergarten this year and he can swing on the swing by himself now. Parker taught him he is teaching him to swim too.

"Wow! Good job Caleb!" Two Booth smiles are given to Rebecca and I then the swing slows down and Caleb jumps off running up to me full speed crashing into my open arms and climbing into my lap. While he is settling himself I wrap my arms around him placing a kiss on his head. Parker walks up not long after.

"He did it all by himself Bones." I miss the nickname coming from your lips Booth. Caleb look up at me smiling and I find myself lost in his shining eyes, and my mind wanders to a year or so ago at the same park bench.

"_Bones is a silly name it's not your name mommy. Why does Parker call you Bones?" His voice is as innocent as is the question asked, but the question is anything but innocent to me. _

_I watch Parker look to Rebecca and Caleb looks at me with curious eyes awaiting an answer. "It's what your daddy called me."_

"_Bones is a funny name huh Caleb?" Parker_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Our daddy was a funny guy."_

"_I like funny! Like a clown!" Rebecca and I look at each other amused at Caleb's words. _

"_Um-hm." Parker_

"_What wrong Parker? You no like clowns?"_

"_I do."_

"_You no like our daddy?"_

_Parker shook his head back and forth no. "I love our daddy."_

"_Me too! I do too!" Rebecca put her hand on her son's knee as he remembered. My son wiggled in my arms excited that he, like Parker, loved this unknown person called daddy. _

"I saw you guys, Parker you did an excellent job teaching him."

"It was mostly him, but it was kinda fun teaching him how to swing."

"Parker can swing the highest out of_ everyone_ on the playground!"

"I hear the ice cream truck Caleb." Caleb looks to Parker then to me. "Well are you going to come or sit with my mom and Bones all day." Caleb hoped off my lap and ran after Parker, at least with these Booth boys the ice-cream truck would be safe.

* * *

reviews are appreciated :)


	5. Birthdays and Clearing the Smoke

"It's my birthday Auntie Angela! I'm five!" Caleb holds up his hand showing her the number of years he is today. Angela lets her two year old daughter Reilly to the ground while she speaks to Caleb and her four year old son Ben. I smile; it's time for me to light the candles now for five years ago on November twentieth Caleb came into the world Booth.

"_Hey Bren, how are you doing?" I gave her a look from the hospital bed then she brushed damp hair out of my face._

"_Considering I'm in labor and I don't have an epidural, I would like to think I'm doing o.k."_

"_Why no epidural?"_

"_I don't want anything to happen to the baby and having an epidural raises your chance…" a contraction had hit, but I remained quiet only closed my eyes and rode it out. I soon released Angela's hand not even knowing I had been holding it in the first place. Upon opening my eyes I look into hers-I wanted them to be yours. She knew I did, but I try not to cry because I know you don't like it when I cry Booth._

"_Well, I'm getting one I'm a wimp when it comes to pain."_

"_Why would? Oh my gosh congra…" I went silent again closing my eyes squeezing her hand I dig my head into the hospital pillow. My breathing starts to labor and I toss my head back and forth oblivious to the rest of the room as the contractions start to get closer together. _

"_Where's the father?" I had heard the nurse who didn't do her homework on her patient._

"_I want Booth Ange." The tears had started to form, I tried not to cry Booth but it hurt-in an inside my heart non atta girl way it hurt.  
_

"_I know you do sweetie, he's smiling down on us right now." I nod my head up and down, even though I don't believe in heaven you had told me to talk to you if you died Booth and I agreed seeing the world through your eyes would be a good thing-it would help me, even make me a better person. _

_I had a good Doctor throughout my whole pregnancy. "Temperance I need you to push ready in five…four…three…two…one..." I grabbed Angela's hand opened my mouth, yet no noise came out and pushed. I could hear Angela barely encouraging me, feel her push the hair out of my face and then that contraction was over._

"_You did good Sweetie." I roll my head up and look at her scared, determined, and tired._

"_You need to push again Temperance, big push in five…four...three…two…one." I have glossy eyes not from pain, lack of sleep, or medication-I miss you Booth and I love you. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and clench my jaw as Angela holds my hand. Suddenly, I feel a release of pressure and I open my eyes hearing our son's cries. "Temperance you still have to push his shoulders out ready, five…four…three…two…one. Good job! One more big push and you can hold your little boy." _

_Suddenly, I heard screaming and opened my once tightly shut eyelids to see Angela cutting the cord and the doctors whisking my baby boy-our son- away to be cleaned up. Soon a nurse placed him in my arms and the two of us sat alone, Angela had gone to let everyone know I was o.k. immediately I love him so much Booth and I don't even know him. He is of us-you and me Booth, you and me. "Hey, buddy I know you can't understand me, but I know you recognize my voice and just so you know I'm your mommy." Pause "Your daddy is…" I work with death, I know death, you are dead, but I couldn't bring myself to say that out loud to our son-not today._

"_Your daddy is…responsible for your broad shoulders-that wasn't easy buddy." Pause "He loves you too, because you are half of his heart and half of mine and your daddy loves his kids, he loves kids in general. But you can't see him yet." Sigh "To see your daddy you will have to have patience and a big heart-metaphorically speaking. He left us waiting buddy, and now it's just you and me." _

_Angela walks in and sits down next to me smiling a huge smile. "Oh my God Bren! He is adorable!" I smile a tired smile._

"_Thanks."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Caleb Zelgai Booth."_

"_I'm all for unique names Bren, but why Zelgai?"_

"_Zelgai means heart or center and it's an Afghan name, metaphorically speaking half of my center-my heart- stopped in Afghanistan. Caleb means heart as well and Booth had the biggest heart out of anyone person I ever knew. Plus, Caleb was one of the only two people who made it to God's promise land. If for some reason I am wrong and there is a heaven-I want Caleb to go and meet Booth." Angela's eyes were a bit glossy and she nodded her head up and down yes in understanding. _

As I walk out holding the cake light with candles and singing along with everyone to "Happy Birthday" I scan the crowd. It's a big party Caleb is excited, Hodgins, Angela, and their kids are here, Caleb's friends, Rebecca and Parker, Cam, Jared and Padme who is very pregnant, Russ, his wife and the girls, even my dad. Everyone is here-almost. "Blow out the candles Caleb!" Ben

He look up at me excited as I set the cake down in front of him."Alright, buddy make a wish." Everyone clap as he blew out the candles and I pick out candles handing them to children to lick. The smoke is still fresh from Caleb blowing out his cake, but as with everything else it will eventually clear with time. I smile so very happy to myself as I cut the cake up for the kids who wait eagerly and put them on plates with Angela, he is five today Booth, our son is five.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...I have been getting a lot of alerts for this story, but only three reviews-hope you guys enjoy :)


	6. Boots With Wings

"Mommy look at the soldiers!" My left hand was in my sons as my right wheeled our bags through the Dallas airport. I looked to where Caleb was pointing and there were two young men in their fatigues sitting and waiting at the gate, until they announced it was time to board.

I knew they may be flying first class, sometimes soldiers do and other times they don't-just like they weren't supposed to be in uniform while flying and they were. It happens. Another man in his young twenties comes up and hugs the one guy-they don't know each other, but they are brothers. We walk over and sit in the seats across from them and we all wait in gate B.

"Hey little guy what's your name?" I look up to see one of the men talking to Caleb who shyly leans his head into my side. I give him a little nudge encouraging him to speak, not much encouragement is needed.

"Caleb." The young man looks to Caleb then to me and I give him a tired and worn smile. He was a young boy, a soldier, a son, maybe a daddy, brother, cousin, nephew, or maybe the cousin who helped you cheat your way through Biology and on that history test. I was just another woman who was thrust into limbo by a loved one not coming home, I didn't fit on the list. I still hadn't moved on and while Angela and I rarely spoke of it. When, the topic of a double date -which I don't like anyway- came up or a potential prospect for me was mentioned from her lips I just couldn't do it; I had tried before and felt awful for the poor man I was set up with. I still ache for you, it's a constant dull ache and day to day life is fine_. I just miss you._ It's hard to describe in words, so I don't. Caleb has left my lap and is talking to the man in front of me.

"Have you met anyone in the military before Caleb? Do you think this is a good color on me buddy?"

"It's all digital like, kinda like small squares close up." The men laugh at him and I smile watching the interaction take place. "My daddy was in the military."

"Really? So, what type of brat are you little guy?"

"I'm not a brat."

"If you were born while your dad was enlisted you are kiddo." The guys laugh a bit and one ruffles Caleb's dirty blond hair. "Not your first time to the airport, huh bub."

"My daddy wasn't alive when I was born." The men stopped laughing and suddenly I wasn't in the background anymore, but all eyes three sets of eyes were on mine, then Caleb turned to look at me. I smiled and they all stood one by one shaking my hand, I wished they hadn't. I felt as if the third man was going to give me a flag and twenty one guns would be going off any moment.

Though, no guns went off and their condolences weren't over the top just recognizing me, the half of the whole. I liked when the one kid called Caleb Bub, it reminded me of you Booth because you use to call Parker that. I wish they would keep talking to our son I was enjoying the conversation I just don't want to be part of it.

I stood and scanned the airport for Angela, but I still didn't see her it was probably Reilly or Hodgins-those two are always making that family late. They still had about twenty minutes they were probably getting something to eat. Caleb and I had grabbed a bite already I sat back down and listen as Matthews spoke to Caleb.

"How old are you Caleb?"

"I'm five years old." He held up his hand showing Matthews. "Wow, you're a big boy."

"Yep, what's your name?"

"Gooding it's my last name. Where do you live little guy?"

"My daddy called my mommy a funny name and my mommy called my daddy by his last name so it's o.k" I laugh at Caleb telling the man that it was o.k that he had a last name for a first because I called you by your last name. "In Washington D.C. Where do you live?"

"I live wherever my boots takes me."

"Have your boots been to heaven?" Gooding glanced quickly at me wondering if I had heard, then back to Caleb.

"No, not yet that's a special place."

"Yep, mommy says that's where daddy is." I had decided Booth would want Caleb to think he was in heaven, when he was older he could decide what he wanted. I wondered if there was a God and he was a righteous God. Why Booth? Why did he take Booth? "Why did his boots take him to heaven Gooding?"

Gooding looked at me ready for me to take this question on, but I thought it best to leave it up to Gooding-if there was a heaven and Booth was in his promise land. I wanted someone who I felt believed in it to help him walk right into that shiny light Booth spoke of and reach out and grab his hand when it was his time.

"Because that's where special boots go."

"Why?"

I watched and listened to Gooding and Caleb intently. Gooding knew it and chose his words carefully. "It's hard to say bub but I know he is smiling and watching over you and your mama."

Caleb laughs. "Heaven is high up, guess my daddy has Boots with wings." I smile at Gooding over Caleb's head and mouth a 'Thank You' he smiles in return.

With Booth I had learned to open up my heart and when it came to love-I learned not to ask questions and stop trying to understand everything so much. It was a hard task, but Booth had this, this way of just making it easy for me. It's a shame how the story unfolds sometimes, but it's good to know I was given one-my very own dvd called 'How to dance-don't forget the steps mommy' the best social contract one human could give to another is a molding of themselves, of us, a child, our son.

Suddenly, I see Angela, Hodgins and the kids but people are starting to stand clap and whistle, everyone looks for the reason people are clapping and a whole battalion of men and women had just returned home. They walk through the airport and everyone takes a moment to acknowledge them. I look for Caleb and smile when I see Gooding has him in his arms as he and his buddies stand up clapping together. I look at the four of them standing in the Dallas Airport and I smile clapping with my Booth boy as the parade of our guys come home, Caleb is excited.

I watch as one twenty something girl ran past people and collided into the arms of a guy walking past us in fatigues, he lifted her in the air and quickly their lips met one another's. He set her back down walking with his men she held his hand for as long as she could then it slipped out of hers. But it was ok, because he was home and alright tonight they would see each other later.

It made me remember when we said 'see you later' at Reagan Inter. airport, of when you snuck off base to see me off. I close my eyes for a moment remembering more. Remembering clearly the day your hand slipped from mine for the last time.

_I didn't expect you to come and when I saw you, that you had gone AWOL for me. I wanted to take you out of the airport and hold you down covering you in kisses as I had last night. In that moment I couldn't see anyone else people had become a blur, but I can see you with a crystal clear clarity. Everything a blur but the center as we meet in it, you take my hand in yours and held it while our eyes crash into each other. I noticed my pulse has picked up again, you must trigger an endorphin in me Booth for whenever I see you my heart beats a little faster-it's science my pulse picks up. Your the cause of my faster beating heart, the cause to my effect. Like I told you last night, but wasn't able to finish-you are what's wrong with me Booth and what's right with me...with my heart.  
_

"_Bones, I need you to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle…" _

"_Booth you're the one getting ready to go to a war zone." I…I need you to promise me something Booth, don't be you." I tried not to let my eyes show the little gloss that they did. "Just don't be a hero." You stare at me trying to give me reassurance as I do the same for you. As I look into your chocolate gaze and we stand in the center I silently plead with you not to go even though I know it's an irrational plea-you have to go orders are orders. Deployments are hard-that's that._

_We part and I look back at you and you're looking at me I want to leave my bags and run to you, to call out your name, to hold you in my arms, but I don't and we part without a kiss but with so, so much more. _

I turn and look as Gooding lets Caleb to the ground squirming upon seeing his buddy Ben.

"Hey Sweetie, we made it!"

"So, first class Dr.B? People pay to get away from mongrels like ours. Are you sure they are going to let Ange and I on?"

"Of course they will Hodgins, don't be ridiculous."

Our section was called and along with Gooding, Matthews, and Thompson we flew the only way I like to. Thankfully for Gooding, Williams, and Thompson they were seated far away from our group and the three young kids that went along with us. Booth, we're on way home to D.C now I wish you could have seen Caleb as Cam's ring bearer Reilly was the flower girl. It was a nice wedding Mark is a nice guy they met at the convention in Dallas a few years ago. Most of Marks family lives in Texas, so we flew out.

Suddenly, Reilly screams "No!" at Angela. While, Ben points out the window yelling for everyone else to look as Hodgins tells him to lower his voice. I look down to my right hand side and I'm met with an almond gaze looking right back at me. "Mommy?"

"What buddy?" he looks like he is thinking hard.

"To fly to heaven would probably take a lot of gas." He says so innocently with a bit of a laugh and I smile to myself at how his logic worked, but to Caleb this was serious.

"Probably so Caleb, I love you buddy." I lean over and hug my little Booth boy close to me planting a kiss on the top of his head. He yawns and lays his head on my chest shortly after falling asleep. I inhale and exhale then laid both our seats back so I can close my eyes for the flight. Caleb snuggles closer to me on our makeshift bed of seats which fly in limbo somewhere between planet earth and heaven.

* * *

Feedback- I feed you a story and if able, you drop me a review. Thanks guys hope you enjoy. Pray for our guys/gals _woo-hoo_ some of us are getting them home for the holidays _what-oh yeah!_ :) Still have a couple more chaps I will add when I can't sleep.


	7. Strength In Another N Comfort In Hope

A six year old Caleb is playing in the pool with Ben, Angela and Reilly as I roll up my jeans to my knees sitting down and placing them in the cool water. Suddenly my cell rings, as I take it out of my jean pocket and look at the number I recognize it immediately. I will always recognize the number-caller I.D or not.

For that was the mysterious number which showed on my cell screen once upon a time in Maluku and left me curious as to who it was when it answered-Angela had told me curiosity had killed a cat once but it didn't apply to the call. I don't like to remember that call but some things you cannot, not remember. So, you desperately try to block them out numbing yourself to the pain in the center of the matter.

Yet, desperate to never ever forget and while you know you can't, you're just as desperate to block it out and not think about it. But being desperate doesn't mean you don't think about it, you just try to fill yourself with the knowledge of better days and moments to come instead of letting that one day and moment that changed everything keep you from spiraling down ward.

Though, I found as one relearns how to live day to day life they find comfort in everyone in the people around them, small day to day matters or moments, and one another. To believe in something (like heaven or what have you) it gives you a type of strength knowing your loved ones are still around. It's not that irrational if you think about it Booth but actually made sense.

I could understand why people wanted to believe in heaven and that their loved ones were in a better place, they wanted hope. As I scientist I swore I couldn't have an open heart but Booth you showed me love. I believe in love now, and sometimes I almost could, could convince myself despite all the hard facts and logical arguments, heaven just may be real. It gave me hope and I could believe in hope. I swing my legs in the pool with my jeans rolled up to my knees as I answer my cell.

"Brennan."

"Someone wants to talk to you Brennan." Rebecca

"I did it!"

"What?"

"I passed my test I'm officially legal on the streets Bones, you better watch out."

"I'm sure you are an excellent driver." Booth Parker received his driver's license today. I hope he doesn't always have to be the driver like you. Though, I would irrationally love it, it he did.

"Of course I am. We should have lunch today at the diner with the boys and Angela…I can hear them in the background."

"It sounds like a plan Parker, congratulations. What time should we meet you?"

"If you leave now, you will probably get there a little after us. Probably, twelve thirty."

"See you in a few." Before I say anything to Angela and the kids I reminisce to one of those moments that I had found strength in another and more importantly the moment I found comfort in hope. I knowing you are irrationally still with us even though I don't believe in heaven or hell. I remember to when I had found you in another. I didn't even realize I was in need of such comfort and I fell apart in the arms of another and I felt so bad for him, so bad afterward.

_I sit on the couch alone with a bowl of Mac N Cheese resting on my nine month pregnant stomach and push the food around in the bowl my thoughts elsewhere. I need to eat for our son, so I take a bite of the cold noodles. Booth I opened my eyes too late, only to find you were gone and you wouldn't be coming back. I miss you Booth, so bad. _

_I'm starting to talk to you more…I wonder irrationally at times if you can actually hear me? You can be happy wherever you are that I was right and talking to you even when you are out of site helps me, you make me see the world in a better way. Though, it's not enough Booth for when Rebecca called me in Maluku and told me what happened-that you were gone for good, I couldn't bring you back. That was the day everything had changed again. _

_We made love then you slipped out of my arms the next day at the airport, I didn't know if I could handle a whole year without you. I found out I was pregnant not a week or so after we landed in Maluku-we had created life Booth. I found out the next day in a phone call I don't like to remember or discuss that you had slipped out of my arms forever-the life we created would never know his or her daddy. That phone call had been made nine months ago and I had flown back to the states-we flew back. Everything has changed so much Booth, you know I don't like change, you know me in my entirety. What now? _

_People seem to be finding some comfort in the heaven you speak of but I don't believe it's real it's all in everyone's mind. YOU were my comfort, now where do I turn? How dare you leave me! Booth I told you I loved you that night! I opened my heart! Why did you have to go? "Why Booth?" I irrationally whisper aloud as I feel something slide down my cheek I quickly wipe at it and realize it's water, I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I inhale and exhale trying to clear my thoughts and gather my composure. _

_The phone rings the same number I had seen on my cell screen in Maluku and I want to cry again._

"_Brennan."_

"_Hey Temperance, Parker wanted to know if he could come over for lunch he has something he wants to give you to."_

"_Of course."_

"_See you in a bit."_

_I hear the knock on my door and answer only seeing the ten nearing eleven year old Parker. "Where is your mom."_

"_She dropped me off she said she had some errands to run."_

"_You're mom said you had something you wanted to give me."_

"_Yeah, I will after lunch."_

_I reheated my Mac N Cheese and Parker ate his quickly. "You ate fast Parker, you should slow down next time it's rude to eat fast a long time ago the peasants had to eat very quickly if they wanted any food. It's also rude to cut your meat up in little bits before a meal because it is considered of low class and of peasents so they could eat quickly."_

"_You could just say I was scarfing it down as fast as a pack of hounds Bones."_

"_I don't know what that means."_

"_It means I ate to fast. You know like how a hungry dog gulps down his dinner."_

"_Oh, I understand." Booth I miss you, Parker explains things to me like you and calls me Bones like you but he's not you, not one bit at all._

_I watch as Parker pulls out a box-I know that box. "These are my dad's…I took the Medal of Honor and his tags but, I thought cause I'm going to have a brother that you and he should have the others." He pushed the box across the table toward me, it sat in the center. I look at Parker gloss filled my eyes spilling over, damn hormones. Parker didn't need to see me cry I knew this. I pick one of them up. "That's the DSM (Distinguished Medal of Honor) the other is the Silver Star." I hesitantly pick up the Silver Star attached to the red white and blue ribbon. "It's for you and the baby, my little brother." I hadn't heard Parker as I stare at the cold Silver Star in my hand, it captivated me._

_It was a whisper at first. "I told him not to be a hero." I was angry, angry that the God Booth believed in and thought was so wonderful had let him die-had taken him from me, from us. Silent tears cascade down my face as I toss the medal on the table. "I told him not to be a hero Parker! I don't understand it?" I got up and walked over to the couch. "I told him not to be himself!" I was hiccupping tears now and there were no warm arms to fall into._

"_People can't change who they are Bones that would be like Dad telling you not be a scientist, it's who you are."_

_I had really finally lost it and in front of your son Booth. "But I did change, I opened my heart to love!"_

_Parker walked up to me as I sat on the couch and he sat next to me placing his hand on mine he lean his head into my side mumbling. "No Bones, you never changed who you were-that's who my dad loved is you. You just acknowledged a fact that opened your eyes to the truth, you kept a secret in your heart and you finally let it out." I wrap my arms around Parker and cry and cry hiccuping tears we hold onto each other. Suddenly, I pull out of his embrace grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach. Hiccuping tears and loud crying has turned into silent tears which stream down my face._

"_He is kicking." Parker looks up at my tear stained face and smiles a huge Booth smile._

"_I can feel it, Bones!" I smile at him through my tears. "He is going to be great at soccer he can kick hard." I smile chuckling softly at the innocence in front of me, amazed. How did he make such a horrid moment turn around? I had lightly laughed at his soccer joke. Parker's hand on my stomach smiling through my tears as I realized in a way you were still here. _

_I had found you in Parker and you would be with me living through our son. Through, all the little moments and everyone around me and I realize it was going to be o.k. I had found hope where I thought it to be impossible. I found it in the innocence that stares up at me in a boy who wears your chocolate eyes and your smile. I had found comfort in Parker that I would see you again-in our son. Hope that tomorrow would bring better days and I exhaled smiling through happier tears as we felt our son and Parkers brother kick._

I see Parker and Rebecca sitting at a table in the diner-it was our table, but it's just a table now and that's o.k. While I will always remember our table and our moments, hold on to them. Our table wasn't walking throughout the diner toward Parker excited because his big brother was able to drive. He was ours, _our moment_ to _never _be forgotten.

Our table and the moments it held could be forgotten if I ever fell sick with amnesia or Alzheimer's but our son-that moment that you shared with me-you lived on through him. We created not only life but history Booth which would never be forgotten. You and me would live on and that made me happy, and just so you know Booth I would do it all over again right from the beginning-everything.

Parker looks up after saying something to Caleb "Bones!" I get an ear to ear smile as I walk toward what I use to think of as our table but now my brain walks me toward our son. Our moments at our table were between us and Caleb was not only proof of every single moment, but a reminder that such moments existed. Parker gets up and hugs me.

"Mom Parker can drive, maybe he can drive me to school."

"We will see, Congratulations Parker."

"Thanks now lets eat some pie I'm starving." as we all celebrate over pie I smile, today was a great day.

* * *

I wrote this while a bit tired so I'm sorry if it was crap. It is what it is. Input is helpful...Brennan found comfort in hope despite logic arguments, that's always good.


	8. More Than One Kind Of Family

A ten year old Caleb walks in my office, something is wrong I can tell so I don't ask why he isn't in Science Club with everyone else. I have become observant to my own child's emotional needs it's as simple as that. "Hey mom do you know if Auntie is busy?"

"I believe she is in her office Caleb, you can go and check." Although my dad had stopped heading the Jeffersonian Science club it still was active and it's where Caleb spent his days after school, along with Ben and Reilly. They had become the Jeffersonian trio, Reilly the spitting image of Angela and Ben of Hodgins. As for Caleb, people said he looked like Booth everyone I knew said that anyway maybe it would irrationally help me in some way. Strangers said he looked like me, to them he was like any other kid. Over the years I had found I liked talking to strangers-they didn't know of my past. I went back digging through manila files and wondering what was wrong with Caleb.

"Auntie?"

"What's up Caleb? Why such the long face?"

"I have to do a project for school."

"The project is causing a long face because?"

"It's dumb."

"That really helps me out."

"We have to do a project showing our family tree."

"Oh."

"Exactly, mom isn't going to want to dig up old pictures of her and dad and I don't know much about him."

"Looks like you are going to learn some things and your mom will be o.k. Who knows she may even love it."

"What if she doesn't, doesn't like remembering."

"Buddy, she never forgot. _None of us forgot him._ I tell you what I will help you with it at first-the three of us can do it together and see how it goes. Then, I will let you take it from there."

"Sounds good."

"Perfect, so when is this project due?"

"Monday."

"You should tell your mom tonight, you only have the weekend and you-"

"Shouldn't procrastinate I know."

"So, tell her this evening."

"I will." Pause "Thanks Auntie."

"You're welcome Caleb."

The light turned red and we slowed to a halt Caleb had still been acting funny ever since he had walked into my office.

"Everything ok buddy?"

"I have to do a school project it requires me to plot my family tree and give a report on my family." I understood what that meant. Caleb's eyes looked away from mine. "I don't know my dad like most of the other kids and you were a foster kid and didn't really know your mom or dad and Parker said dad didn't really know his dad or mom either."

I guess we were The Land of The Misfit family-but so was everyone. I hadn't realized how alone the two of us were until Caleb had said something. "It's ok you can use Uncle Jared, Auntie Padme, and your cousin Jaclyn. Plus, you can tell about Uncle Russ his wife and the girls even Grandpa Max."

"Mom, do you really think I should tell people what Grandpa Max did for a living? He was a convict and went to jail. I already have Uncle Russ in my project -one relative that has been to jail is enough. I won't mention Uncle Jared's past." He had a pretty good point.

"Include Auntie, Uncle Hodgins, Ben and Reilly."

"Mom they aren't my real family, they aren't genetic."

"Caleb, look at me." We slowed to another red light and I remembered something Booth had told me. _"There is more than one kind of family Caleb." _We sit a bit at the light in silence. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mam."

"Remember that." I exhale and the light turns green.

Caleb had insisted on Angela helping with his project, probably because she was in it. So today she had come over and left the kids with Hodgins. I brought out a box I hadn't looked at it years and handed it to Caleb and Angela. "I will be right back, I'm getting a drink does anyone else want anything?" They nod no and upon my return I stop in my tracks for pictures filled with memories are lying scattered all over my living room floor. Pictures of you, my feet are frozen to the ground as I stare at the snapshots of your face-of us, of yesterdays.

My breathing becomes slightly faster as you make my heart rate go up-even without physically being here. Angela and Caleb look up at me hesitantly watching me carefully from the floor. Will I cry? Won't I? I slowly sit and join them amongst the picture perfect memories of you scattered across my living room floor and I smile to myself, I don't cry at all.

I can feel Caleb and Angela's eyes still on me but I ignore them looking over the photos surrounding me and as I pick one up and chuckle lightly hearing Caleb and Angela exhale. The photo is of you and I dressed up at the circus undercover that was fun. Though, I don't remember it being taken. I don't remember half of these photos being taken. I set it down and pick up another, another memory of you and me.

Suddenly I find myself in the center of picture perfect memories and an overwhelming nostalgia sweeps over me. A melancholy type feeling I haven't felt in a while. The only place I have seen your face in years is in my memories and my dreams Booth. I didn't forget about the photos, I just never took the time to look at them-and I can't believe it took me this damn long.

I pick up another photo and smile, a strange numbing is felt inside my sternum area and then runs through my arms as I sit amongst the photos remembering, I feel warm and-happy, blissfully content to sit here forever and look through photos of you and me. I pick up another of us in the hotel in Vegas and chuckle. You can tell we took it ourselves…Booth; I smile again laughing at the silly picture.

"Where was that picture taken mom?"

"That's when your dad and I went undercover in Vegas, it was a strange trip, but fun nonetheless. Vegas is just a big desert and Booth really wasn't the best agent to go because he use to have a gambling problem, but he was fine."

"Who did you want to go besides Dad?"

"Nobody."

"I thought you said he wasn't the best person to go."

"Not alone."

"Your mom kept him in line is what she is trying to say." Angela

"Did you gamble mom?"

"I managed to do well for myself."

"Weren't you supposed to be working?"

I look at our son. "I was working plus, counting cards is a little bit of work."

"Bren, you never told me you could count cards! How well did you do for yourself?"

"You shouldn't be surprised Ange and that was years ago you don't have to know every detail of my life. I did quite well thank you."

"Are you allowed to count cards?"

"No." Angela told Caleb and he sighed.

"Well at least you didn't get caught mom I need at least one family member to talk about whom hasn't been arrested." We laugh and continue with the project.

I turn lost in the beauty of everything I see our son sitting in the center of shared memories of long ago. I realize in that moment I'm healing and getting on with my life Booth I use to feel furious when people initially told me in a few years it would be better. I didn't want it to get better and I didn't want to believe it would, a part of me felt that I would be a bad partner, lover, mother and person if I stopped grieving.

Though as I started healing I felt less pain sometimes I use to worry if I was grieving too little. And I thought at times I was grieving too much, especially in the later years. It was very confusing, I felt as if I was grieving incorrectly-I only do correct Booth you know this. This worried me and you weren't here to tell me what was right and what wasn't.

Eventually with time I learned everyone grieves at their own rate-there is no timeline for healing. Our society is timeline based even if those timelines don't apply to processes such as recovering from a loved one's death-yes I loved you. I had told you the night before I left for Maluku, so you knew of this fact when you died but I think you knew without me saying a word. While at times it's still painful, it's not crippling or scary as in the first few years.

I don't even remember the first year without you it was the hardest because I was trying to figure everything out how to celebrate holidays, explain things to people, get use to the "Oh I'm so sorry." Response from strangers when fathers were brought up in conversation, I did this all with the absence of sorrow metaphorically hanging around in the air. Now, I don't think of the sad phone call when I remember you but of the happy times we shared instead.

I exhale knowing it's ok to let go, so as you don't interfere with day to day life but just as ok to hold onto your memories-just as I do these photos, it's normal. In the bible it says "There are in the end three things that last: faith, hope, and love and the greatest of these is love." 1 Corinthians 13: 13 and you Booth you showed me that love, taught me about it-rattled off biblical sentences such as this one. Thank you.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...I had to add the Vegas bit bc I'm going to Caesars Palace in early Dec. w my bf and I plan on getting a small stuffed tiger and putting it in the bathroom (Hangover) That way I can have my own personal Jungle Cat in the bathroom ha! oh the picture perfect memories was inspired by Lady Antebellums song-I don't know what it's called.


	9. Dedication Such Dedication

Sorry this isn't a new chapter this is dedicated to all who have served, all who stand behind those serving, and all of the children that have lived this story. The BRAT –Born Rough And Tough ;) are not civilian kids and shouldn't be mixed up with them.

They live in a different world than most civilians, but one would never notice/know. I love being one and although moving sucks, you come with many stories. Military life is what it is, as Forrest Gump says "It Happens" Deployments are hard, but they are. Holidays go missed, but so did school when dad got leave and we were little. I have heard the saying _marry one of them or become friends with one- you become family with all._ I agree with it for the most part _very_ strongly.

A lot of people support our troops heavily and thank you very much, but don't forget who is behind them- who they tell everything to and who supports them when the shit hits the fan. The military spouses do. So, say a little prayer for them too as well and their children. Tours are long deployments are scary and that's that.

Thanks, I hope this story shed a mere glimpse of light into military life. Please keep the troops in our prayers and go USMC! Semper Fi! Navy too (can't forget our flight surgeons ) I Hope if this is your first time reading this story you enjoyed it also if you are a brat etc. or civilian let me know how I did on the story. Did it suck or was it eh okay...

"Child of The Unknown Daddy" is a play on words "Tomb of The Unknown Soldier"


	10. Sound The Bugle Listen As It Moans

I just felt the need to say something yesterday on 8/6/11. My thoughts and prayers are with the families of the operators who gave their lives for us. All gave some, some gave all. RIP Gentlemen.

In KABUL, Afghanistan — The 30 American service members — most of them elite Navy SEALs — who died when their helicopter was shot down had rushed to help Army Rangers who had come under fire. (31-their also was a military dog killed-he will have a military funeral as well-they sniff I.E.D's and keep our soldiers sane while they are seas-they are family).

NATO was recovering the remains of the twin rotor Chinook helicopter. A current and a former U.S. official said the Americans included 22 SEALs, three Air Force combat controllers and a dog handler and his dog. The two spoke on condition of anonymity because military officials were still notifying the families of the dead.

All but two of the SEALs were from SEAL Team 6, the unit that killed bin Laden, U.S. officials said on condition of anonymity because they were not authorized to release the information.

There are now 31 new names on fresh head stones, 31 funerals, 31 empty seats at the table, 31 pairs of boots with a rifle, dog tags and helmet lined up, 31 hearts no longer beating, 31 doors received that knock on the door they never wanted, 31 folded up flags were given away, more than 30 hearts shattered for loved ones, 31 lives were lost in the time it takes the waves of the ocean to wash away foot prints in the sand.

On fan fiction and on the television show "Bones" the character Temperance 'Bones' Brennan uses the word _ephemeral_ to describe relationships. Okay, some are…but life-that is the most ephemeral of all. Time holds no prisoners. A soldier never asks for a fight but he is always there to pick up the pieces.

So, what did you do yesterday? God Bless our Soldiers! Please stay safe men and women! My family and friends!

**The Sad Silent Song of A Soldier**

**And the flag draped coffins are a sailin' home  
And the waves are watching as the engine drones  
As the ship draws near, hear the bugle moan  
The sad and silent song of a soldier With a hero's greeting we will welcome him, With hero's speeches we will honor him, With a hero's ending we will bury him, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. And comfort his family with a telegram, We regret to inform you we have lost a man, But we gave him the highest medal of the land, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. We know what an awful price he had to pay, But the enemy was contained for another day, We trained him well, but he would have wanted it that way, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. Oh, the weary wounded they wait by his side, Wondering why they hadn't also died, the picture of victory on its pride, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. And the flag is at half mast wet with foreign rain, Ignored by the stranger he had helped to train, To him it was duty, to them it's a game, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. At Arlington he's lowered down without a pause, And his native land welcomes him with open jaws, And the tombstone reads such a noble cause, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. Now a moment of silence for the broken man, While the president proudly crows "we'll never bend", And cheers their replacements marching off again, That's the sad and silent song of a soldier. And the flag draped coffins are a sailin' home, And the waves are a watchin' as the engines drone, As the ship draws near, hear the bugle moan The sad and silent song of a soldier.**

by Phil Ochs  



	11. Always There To Pick Up The Pieces

I guess this has sort of turned into a condolonces slash venting story for me as well.

Anyway, my deepest sympathies for anyone that was at the recent funeral of the Seal members. (not Seal team 6 although I'm sorry for the 31 members lost from that team too. Although, I'm speaking of the funeral where the cartels selectivley killed everyone _at_ the funeral). That was horrible! God Bless -

And God Bless America! It needs it!

**There is only two people who have ever died for me-**

**They both laid down their lives just so I could be free-**

**They never ask for a fight, but are always there to pick up the pieces-**

**-God only knows where we'd be without Soldiers and Jesus-**

**RIP Gentlemen **

**Some boots were made for walking, others for battle. **

**I love you guys please come home soon! I can't list everyone, but you know who I'm talking about - hell everyone come home safe! BTW your cp's suck in Afghan!**


	12. Camp Pendelton Concert, Happy Vets Day

Woo-hoo! Free Tim McGraw concert at Camp Pendelton for family and Military! It's the 13th if anyone is near or here and reads this. It is $55 for civilians...get there at 10am and activities start at 12pm concert starts at 6pm, open seating. Semper Fi and hey what do you know base hasn't changed much from when I was here years ago ha...new housing of course and the coffee shop I liked is closed walking down toward the military beach, but not too much. Hope someone reads this and can make it. Oh funny random fact...at 29 Palms I know someone named Booth, Camp Pendelton Hodges. Not Hodgins, but close too funny.

Happy early Veterans day! Thank you for your service!

Meg


	13. Have a Happy Fourth of July N 1morething

I sent out care packages to people overseas today. It feels so good and they love it so much, you guys can do the same if you want it's simple things they like. Things like baby wipes, cookies (no chocolate chip or anything with filling it will melt on the plane ride), flavored propel x, Gatorade or fruit punch drink mixes, hard candy, gum, goldfish, beef jerky or raisin packets. It really depends on the platoon you are sending it too. As far as needs go...but everyone loves cookies ;-) just check the site out below thx! Heck one or two things would do oh lighters as well. Have a Happy Fourth of July everyone!

www. wiki / how . com make /Make-a-Military-Care-Package all together - the computer is just being temperamental. Toward the end of this site you will find another site directing you where to get APO's (addresses etc. - it's not as complicated as they make it out to sound and you don't have to use the American support your troops boxes - the other priority are cheaper).

Thx! PM me with any questions. _Come on guys - do it!_

If you are sending to avn (aviation) then they don't need batteries, but other infantry might like a pack or two. They bring games but the games are useless without batteries. It's a lot of hurry up and wait hence the games. You can look up people to send it to on all kinds of websites. I will find one for you guys and then spend ten bucks on them - it will make some people's week.

Have a Happy Fourth of July! Enjoy those fireworks! :)

Meg

PS. To the Guest that was inquiring. Yes, I'm finished with this story and sorry you had to read another misleading chapter. I was just trying to help my and other's loved ones overseas. I would have PM'd you but you disabled it. Hope you have a good weekend.

**There's only two people who's ever died for me,**

**Laid down their lives just so I could be free,**

**They both went through hell bared crosses and shells,**

**And both got back up again after they fell.**

**They never pick a fight, but they're there to pick up the pieces,**

**...God only knows where we'd be without soldiers and Jesus. **

_Never forgot those who died, and those who killed them. RIP Buddy._

**"Make love loudly and make war silently."**

** "We will never forget them, nor the last time we saw them... as they prepared for the journey and waved goodbye and 'slipped the surly bonds of earth' to 'touch the face of God.'" -Ronald Reagan**

**"Freedom is never more than one generation away from extinction. We didn't pass it to our children in the bloodstream. It must be fought for, protected, and handed on for them to do the same..."** **To all currently overseas, be safe, stay low, and have a great 4th! God Bless America!**

**"So, the US Supreme Court has ruled that you have the right to protest military funerals. I invite you to start your protest in my front yard and we can see if your First Amendment is better than my Second Amendment." a friend of mine**

**Semper Fidelis!**


End file.
